


bubby's gonna get on a rocket.

by FreshSliceOfLime



Category: Half Life But The AI Is Self-Aware
Genre: Gen, bubby's like seven. small bubby., but like the scientists use he/him because they kinda suck, rocket!!!, ze/zir pronouns for bubby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshSliceOfLime/pseuds/FreshSliceOfLime
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	bubby's gonna get on a rocket.

bored.

bubby was bored.

in zirs tube, all alone. ze was bored all the time, though, so were ze really bored or just feeling normal? ze didn’t know. ze watched the two scientists in front of zim, wondering what they were doing. ze didn’t really know. ze wondered all the time, why is ze in the tube and they weren’t? it was so confusing. maybe zir get it when zirs older. ze’s only seven anyways.

“hey. doctor! doctor!” bubby yelled, knocking on the glass. the two scientists ignored zim, like they always did. with a sigh, bubby crossed zir arms. maybe ze didn’t yell loud enough. there was a little mask on zir face, with a tube connected to it. ze didn’t know what it was for, but ze knew that ze shouldn’t touch it. ze pushed it off once and ze couldn’t breathe for while, it sucked. but anyways, it made zim kinda quiet.

“doctor!” bubby tried louder this time, kicking the glass. one of the scientists huffed and got up, making their way towards bubby and slamming their fist against the glass. “be quiet, you little brat!” they hissed, making bubby squeal and rush zir way to the back of zir tube. ze should’ve known that would happen. but then again, some of the scientists are nice. ze figured that was a nice one.

“c’mon, man, he’s just a kid.” the other scientist scoffed and shook their head. “eugh, i don’t care, it’s not like he’s a real kid anyways.” the scientist that punched zirs tube grumbled, making their way back to the table with all the buttons and the paper. the nicer scientist rolled their eyes and stood up. “well, maybe he’s just bored, dumbass. you’re never having kids.” 

they made their way to bubby’s tube. once they were there, they knocked gently on the glass before asking, “hey there, bud. i bet you’re bored in there...hey, you wanna see a rocket launch?” 

what’s a rocket launch? sounded nice.

bubby nodded, letting zirself glide up to the middle of zir tube. “what’s a rocket launch?” ze asked. ze could hear the other scientist scoff, but the one if front of zim smiled. “well...shit, you don’t know what a rocket is...ehm, you’ll just have to see it. it’s really cool, i promise. c’mon, let’s get you outta there.”

bubby smiled, kicking zir feet excitedly. ze loved when ze got to get out of the tube. it was so cold, but zir loved the cold. and zir couldn’t see very well outside the liquid inside of the tube, so the scientists gave zir these really nice glasses. ze loved zir glasses. 

after draining the liquid inside of the tube, the scientist opened it up and pulled bubby out, setting zim down on the floor. it was cold against zirs bare feet. ze loved it. “are you going now?” ze asked as the scientist removed all the little tubes and wired connected to bubby. “in just a sec. lemme just get all of these off…”

once all the tubes were off and bubby’s glasses were on, the scientist grabbed bubby’s hand and lead zem out of the room, into the hallway. bubby blinked at the bright light. “woah.” ze murmured. the scientist just chuckled and continued to walk with bubby. 

the floor was cold. really cold. actually, the room was cold. but bubby liked cold. ze always felt warm in zir tube. and it was comforting at times, but sometimes, bubby just wanted to feel something else for once. “it’s cold, doctor.” bubby murmured. the doctor hummed. “do you want my coat?” they asked, and bubby shook zir head. “i like it cold, doctor. it feels nice.” ze smiled.

finally, the two arrived in a room. there were a lot of other people in the room too, other scientists. bubby’s never seen this many scientists all in one room. some where tall, some where short, some were round, some where like...wires. thin. it was cool. “what’s the rocket launch, doctor?” bubby asked quietly. ze didn’t mean to be quiet, but ze was kind of scared of all the scientists. 

“just watch that big screen, bud. here, how about-” the scientist grabbed bubby and set zim on their shoulders, making bubby blink. ze was tall. 

this was the best day ever.

anyways, the screen. ze looked towards it, seeing what ze thought was the rocket. it was pointy at the top, and it looked big. and it had fire shooting out the bottom of it. oh, fire was really cool. everyone was murmuring, watching it.

and then, it shot forward. shot up, moved up. whatever, it moved, and it was moving up, into the sky. bubby knew ze was in a building, and that outside, there was a sky, and grass, and concrete just like inside. but the rocket was going up, into the sky. INTO the sky. 

was it going to break? what was happening? the screen followed the rocket as it shot up, and everyone clapped, so bubby clapped too. it was...amazing. going into the sky. bubby always thought the sky was like...like zir tube. but for the building. it could be opened, or broken. but apparently not. the rocket just kept going. and going, and everyone started to leave but bubby kind of kicked the scientist so that they could stay. the rocket got smaller, and smaller, until it disappeared into the sky.

that was so cool!

“do it again!” bubby yelled, smiling. “do it again, doctor, do it again! where did it go? why didn’t the sky break, doctor? tell me, tell me!” he was so excited. ze wanted to know more, ze needed to know more!

the doctor laughed. “sorry, kid, i can’t shoot a second rocket into space. but i’ll tell you what happened.” they said, walking out of the room. and then, they told bubby all about space, and how the rocket lifted up from the ground, and how the sky DIDN’T break. they made that very clear.

“that’s so cool, doctor! i wanna see it again, please! i wanna go on a rocket!” bubby exclaimed as they got back to zir tube. the scientist that they left behind was asleep at the table with all the buttons on it. the scientist that was with bubby put zim back in zir tube, putting on all zirs wires and such. “it’ll be a while, bud. but you keep thinking about it.” they chuckled, closing the tube and starting to fill it with warm liquid.

bubby was going to go on a rocket one day. ze knew it. ze was going to see space and no one was going to stop zim.


End file.
